tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Radio Silence
Log title: Radio Silence Characters Stormfront, Starlock, Scales, Grapple, Cerebros, Spike, First Aid, Brainstorm, Swerve ''' '''Location: Iacon Medical Center-Iacon Date: September 9, 2019 TP: Non-TPCategory:2019Category:Logs Summary: Brainstorm's Lab Goes Silent. And something is definitely amiss. As logged by: First Aid Iacon Medical Center-Iacon Cerebros allows Starlock to scan him. But his somber mood seems to ebb, perhaps, possibly, that someone has 'cried' out the sadness he felt the moment he awoke from his sleep chamber. Stormfront sighs. "look, Cerebros, I apologize for being so hard on you. But I was afraid you were going to do something stupid like give up to Megatron. You havent' dealt with all that the others have. You wouldn't realize that it wouldn't work or what would happen if you DID do what Megatron wanted. So...I was much harsher than I would normally be. I perhaps wanted to scare you a bit more into seeing the error so you would not have to experience it first hand. Cerebros I won't be here much longer and I am afraid I don't have time to do all the things I would have wanted to do." Cerebros sighs heavily "I'm not depressed...I just... I'm still figuring a lot of stuff out. And a friend of mine just died." Swerve walks into the medbay. For once, he's not limping or sparking or actively on fire, so it must be a good day to be Swerve. Or the damage is just that deeply internalized. He's whistling a tune as he walks in, something those who are either humans of a certain age or Cybertronians with specialized Earth knowledge might recognize as the theme song to "Duck Tales." Spike snaps back to himself as he hears the maddenly catchy ear-worm that his son Daniel loved growing up. He looks around, wondering why his face is damp and his eyes are stinging. "The hell...did I just fall asleep?" First Aid comes into the medbay, following swerve. "You really should let me look at your equilibrium sensors. You keep bumping into things.." Cerebros gulps and looks over at Stormfront. "No! Star Saber died...I can't lose you too!" "Mourning." Starlock says softly as she moves over to him. "....And I can tell just by your /tone/ and physical movement your overwhelmed." She'd frown, and patted his pauldron. "...Feels like /everything/ is moving to fast, and that nothing is sticking, and when you try, it just fails, and then everyone yells at you because you're not learning fast enough, right?" She'd ask. She'd perk up. "Hey, hey hey.. Calm down, everything's going to be okay." Spike sniffs, wondering why it feels like he's been crying. Cerebros sighs. "It's not their fault...I shouldn't have been out there." He exhales. "But...I THOUGHT...it was a safe territory...and I wanted to make a memorial to Star Saber...something that'd last." He looks over at Spike. "I guess that's how a lot of humans handle grief, they create art." Stormfront facepalms. Definately a human trait he picked up besides sighing. "There are times we are not given a choice of how much time we have to be around. There is only the choices that we make on how to live and how to treat one another. I want you to enjoy your life as much as Dust Devil has enjoyed his at times. Our life hasn't always been easy. But we learned to find fun in things. Even if it was just shooting rubberbands at a certain human."\ Spike peers over at Stormfront. "Once this latest scan is done, Stormfront...I AM getting up..." First Aid considers something and heads to a cabinet. He brings out a spare datapad. "You know that's not a bad idea. Cerebros. Instead of building things, you can draw them. And we can find a safe place to build them, not one so heavily contested. Decepticons will always be Decepticons. They will always destroy things if they find them too beautiful or meaningful." Swerve phhsts at First Aid. "My equilibrium's fine!" he says, stumbling as he says it, according to the laws of comedic timing. "I'm just a little clumsy. Y'know, like Megatron's a little cranky!" He looks over at the assembled group, his grin faltering briefly. "...whoa, big sad energy here, huh?" Cerebros 's optics flash. "Thanks..." He looks over at Stormfront from his scanner. "Promise me you'll stay...I need a mentor, you yourself said so!" Starlock smiles sadly. "...We cybertronians can too.. you know." She'd bring out her sketchbook, and open it, and flip to the page with her designs for a crystal memorial to all those lost in the war, for each city. "It's... Art is a /very/ good coping mechanism." She'd nod. "As Aid said." She'd smile, shed glance to Spike and nod as well. "Yeah don't need you getting all stiff." She'd smile to Spike. She'd look at Cerebros. "...Listen to me, and listen well." She'd say, giving Stormfront something of a stink optic. Spike grins, waiting for the latest round of scans to complete. "Heyah Swerve, speaking of Megatron..." He raises his hand and points a finger toward Starlock. "Guess who 'one-shot' Megatron into unconsciousness?" Cerebros looks intensely at Starlock's sketchings. "Those...those are beautiful." Stormfront says, "Do you want honesty or just to feel better right now?" His optics focus on Cerebros. "First Aid is one that I think will be an excellent mentor to you. And there are a few others I wanted to introduce you to."" Cerebros looks at Stormfront and says cooly "'Want' or 'Wanted?' One implies that you still want to help train me, the other pretty much says you're done with me." Starlock gave a thumbs up at Spike, before sitting slightly on Cerebros's berth, and smiled as he looked at her very old drawings. "I drew these early in the war.. over ten million years old." She'd chuckle, before giving Stormfront an look of 'really?' before rolling her optics and puffs her cheeks as this keeps rolling down hill, and looking back to Cerebros. "...It's okay, to make mistakes, it's how we learn, it's definitely going to be a way /you/ will learn." She'd say. "You never learn anything from always winning." She'd nod. "And do not feel you need to do everything yourself, it's okay to ask for help." She say softly. First Aid blinks "She did what? Well thats pretty awesome, Starlock. He'll think twice of messing with a small medic then." He gives a thubs up. He then looks to Swerve. "Okay but if it starts actin up, let me know. Im worried about you." he looks to Stormfront and pauses. "A mentor? Well if he wants one sure. Im a pacifist too so I can help with understanding that aspect of things." Spike sighs with relief. Scan done. He gets up and begins to detach some of the sensors from his forehead and temples. "Finally! I think I've been layin' there for hours!" Swerve looks at Starlock, mouth hanging open. "Whaaaaaat?!" he says. "That is AWESOME! Starlock, you gotta let me buy -- no, no, no, not buy, mix. You gotta let me mix you a drink! An' name it after you 'casue slagging the Slagmaker is a drink-worthy accomplismment! Cerebros 's optics flash in wonder at Starlock. "Ten million?! Wow!" Stormfront turns his face away, trying to school the emotion from his face. He finally looks back. "I will possibly not be around no matter how much time I wish to spend with you. I will do my best but I need to make sure you are protected and have friends who will help you become the mech you are destined to be." He looks at Starlock and shrugs a little. Spike walks up to Stormfront. "And WE are here to ensure that YOU..." he gestures to Stormfront "Whatever iteration you are...be it Dust Devil OR Stormfront...manages to make it out of whatever mess you traveled back here to address. Starlock frowns, hearing /that/ word.. Destiny, and lets out an aggravated sigh, biting back her tongue. She'd look to Serve. "Sorry for the late response." She'd say tiredly, clearly something wasn't.. totally right with her. "I'd like that." She'd smile, placing her right hand, over her left wrist as her hand started trembling. She'd then glance to Aid and smiled. "Yeah, if you merely want to protect, and not hurt anyone, Aid is a pretty good candidate for that... You don't need to learn from one place after all." She'd nod. "Like.. I can teach you how to draw and Craft if you want." First Aid nods to Spike "Im glad we got them all taken care of. I'll take a look at those scans and see what we can do. It'll be worth it in the end." he nods to Cerebros. "The humans have a saying. It takes a village to make a person. We'll all help take care of you just like we do each other. We're Autobots thats what we do right?" Swerve nodnods hard enough that he staggers to one side. "Whoop! I'm okay, I'm okay!" he says. "Of course that's what we do! Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, Decepticons wanna merge, Autobots wanna take care of each other. S'the natural order of the universe." Spike grins at Swerve "True that..." Stormfront says, "Spike as much as I would love to stay I have to deal with what I was told. I can try to survive. But not at the cost of the future for so many others." First Aid frowns "You'll be missed when you're gone. You're a good inspiration, Stormfront." Spike nods and sighs sympathetically "I know, Stormy..." He adds "I'm just sayin'... you don't have to fight this fight alone, we're here for you, and we're going to make sure that a.) you get done what you're supposed to get done, and b.) one of you...be it Dust Devil or you...will be around to torment us when your mission is over." Stormfront smiles at Spike. "Stormy huh? Spike it will be as it will be. I will make sure my loose ends are taken care of and then we will do our bests as always. But I wish to enjoy our time." He sighs with a grin. "Starlock will help protect Cerebros and Harmonex. Life will go on. I do want to record my memories somewhere so that my future will not be forgotten...even if it will never be." Spike smirks and extends a 'high-5' for Stormfront to hit. "Well said..." Starlock vents a huff and nods in agreeance with Spike, much as she wanted to beat Stormfront upside the head with her stave. "Like i've always said, fate and screw itself and die, we make our own damn paths in life." She'd nod, and look back focus on Cerebros, flipping the pages for her sketchbook. Old sketches of harmonex before trypticon destroyed it there, a bit smudged, and a bit faded, but it does depict places Starlock had wondered in her time, some having lyrics written on the pages, one sketch being a very large library, and smiled. She'd glance back to Stormfront. "..Audio-book, video recording.." She'd tap her chin. Cerebros finishes his scan now as well. He sits next to Starlock as she flips through the scrapbook. He stops her from turning and turns back a page and points to what looks like lyrics. He looks back at Starlock. "Did you...did you write those?" Stormfront smiles at Spike and reaches out to ruffle the human's head with a finger. "For now I want to make sure you and Cerebros will be fine. We have the best medics ever here. Let us see what they can do." Starlock nods. "Harmonex is known for the singing city because of it's crystals that 'sing' in harmony... It was a place of teaching, and arts, it was normal for Boths like me, born there, to learn to sing, and dance by default, I never did though, and had to teach myself, because I was assigned to be a librarian, but I always had this.." She'd pause, and think. "Creativity I never knew how to get out, always got me in trouble." She'd chuckle."...I taught myself to sing, to dance, to write stories, and to draw, and now.. well." She'd gesture to the sketchbooks. "...Sky Lynx, eventually, once told me, which I'm now telling you, we would need people like me, and like you." She'd poke him with a chuckle. "To create, and rebuild, instead of destroy." She'd nod. Scales emerges from her little office and begins to bound around the medical center, checking in on things. She pauses upon seeing people standing together and waves. "Hi!" Starlock looks over to the new face from her sketchbook, and gives a two fingered salute. "Heya, you are a new face to me." She'd nod. Scales sits, curling her tail around her feet. "I'm Scales! What's your name?" Swerve has been being quiet and thoughtful -- always a dangerous proposition with him. "Y'know, if you want to help Cerebros learn about creativity, we should have a movie night. We could do 28 Days, 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later. Always wanted to do that combo. Whatcha say, guys?" Stormfront smiles as starlock shows off her art work. He leans against the berth, thinking to himself. "Starlock, I', a doctor and medic returning from my assignments out in space." She'd nod, before looking down at Swerve and chuckled. "Movies and Books are good for things like that... Though I'm noot sure those movies would be something he'd be interested in just yet." She'd grin, moving her hand side to side. Spike sighs, headed back to the brain scanning device. He gives a skeptical look at Swerve. "I'm not too sure...'28 Days' is kinda...intense." Scales tilts her head at Swerve. "Uh.. the epidemic movies? No thanks. We're finally cleaning up the real thing." She grins toothily at Starlock. "I'm in charge of this building currently. Inferno's in charge of medical gen'rally right now." Cerebros listenes to Starlock explain what Harmonex was like. He gives a relieved grin, feeling more at ease. "I hope it'll return to its golden age." Swerve's optics flicker. "Well, yeah, but then you got the sequels as palate clensers. I really wanna know how they go from comedy-drama about the pain of addiction to rage-crazed zombies. That's a twist even Shamalayn wouldn't attempt! THat's straight up Mobius territory, that is!" "Pleasure." Starlock would chirp and nod, looking at all the people in the room, nd looked down, rubbing at her wrist once more, before taking in a vent in, then out. "oooph, this is a lot to get used too." She'd look to Cerebros. "Well.. I dunno if it can ever be like the /golden age/ again, there were problems back then... But I'm sure, things will be better now, since we've all learned a lot since then." She'd grin. Spike looks over at Starlock. "Heyah, want me to take a look at your hand?" <> Brainstorm has a lot of ambient static on his channel, which was left on. Spike looks over at Swerve and says "Well...it was like an allegory - for addiction...and the zombies are part of that allegory." Spike frowns and mutters "damnit..." <> Spike says, "Brainstorm... your radio, it's on...again." <> Imager says, "Hold on" <> There's a knock on a door picked up on Brainstorm's channel. Scales hmms, tilting her head as she listens to the broadband. Starlock's finials twitch upward. "Oh uh.. it's fine That's.. just an anxiety response. "She'd chuckle weakly, looking around in the room. "...There are alot of people in here." She'd say sheepishly with a smile, before taking note of the white noise on her radio. "..That normal?" She'd ask, with a raised ridge. She'd quirk a ridge, listening. Spike tilts his head "The repair bay? I don't know...sometimes it's kinda busy...sometimes we have a lot of well wishers come by." He looks at Starlock sympathetically "Guessing you're not into crowds?" <> There's a muffled voice of Imager on Brainstorm's channel ".... ....... .........!" <> Imager says, "His door is locked." Scales takes a moment to close her optics and check messages... then radios out. Swerve tilts his head, looking SPike over carefully. "An allegory, huh? That...that kinda makes sense," he says. "So, Sandra Bullock's character stealing the limo at the beginning of 28 Days and crashing into that hosue is symbolic for the eventual destructio of most of humanity by the hate plague in 28 Days Later?" "Nope." She'd say with a smile and chuckle. "I'm also claustrophobic." She'd smile... She'd quirk a ridge at the radio. "That... Can't be good." Spike pauses. "No...no no no..." He ahhhhs in recognition. "No, '28 Days' is like...a comedy. '28 Days Later is a zombie movie - they're two different things!" <> Scales says, "'Kay, gonna apologize to ev'rybody first, 'cause he's got his personal radio off." <> Starlock says, "ooh boy." <> Scales says, "HEY SMARTASS! WAKE UP!" <> Imager says, "don't call him smart, that'll just feed his ego." <> Starlock starts laughing Cerebros grins. "I can see why you got those mixed up. No, it's different. It's like... I'm sure you can find something that has like the same song title or same movie title, but they're like two different things entirely." He pauses and chuckles at Scales. "Woah!" <> Swerve says, "So long as we're not feeding it after midnight, we're probably okay." Swerve grins at Spike. "Yeah, I know," he says, clearly delighted with himself. "S'a joke." <> There's a short electrical sound on Brainstorm's channel. <> Imager says, "I just cut the power to his room." <> Starlock says, "that is bound to get his attention." <> Imager says, "Well I'm out of ideas, the only other thing I can do is......nope, not gonna do /that/." <> Starlock says, "...What kinda locks on the door..?" The normally cheerful little dragon harumphs a bit. "If I had him here I'd yell in his ear t'wake him up. An he'd deserve the headache. Leavin' overcharged messages like that." <> Scales says, "Can get in through the vents if you know the security system well 'nough." <> Starlock says, "I've not been in this place for vorns so..." "Soo.. that's what's going on, he's just over sleeping?" She'd ask with a raised ridge, having actually been a bit worried. Spike sighs to Swerve. "Sorry...for what it's worth, some Autobots DON'T know the difference for some of those things...a force of habit...over-explaining." Spike looks over at Stormfront "With Brainstorm? Who can know...he's sort of..." Spike says, "Unconv" Cerebros says, "entional."" Scales ers at Starlock and nods towards a terminal. "If you need a terminal t'check reports and messages- he prob'ly could use medical attention. Or at least a good chewin' out." Cerebros says at the same time as Spike and each one gives each other a look. Swerve shakes his head and waves away SPike's apology. "No worries, I was just joshin' you," he says. "..." Starlock just groans and pinches her nose bridge. "Right... I'm getting that feeling again, that says something horrible is about to happen." She'd vent and push herself up to check said terminal and stared, blinking. "...The fuck did I just listen to...?" "Where... is his lab?" She'd ask, finally shaking it off. Cerebros 's eyes widen in response to Starlock's cursing. Spike looks at Swerve and grins. "Joshin'...wow...that's like...from my era when I was a kid." Cerebros looks at Starlock, "I...don't...know where his lab is actually..." He looks at Scales. "Any idea?" Starlock looks to Cerebros, then to Scales, looking confused, if not concerned. Spike gives an easygoing grin to Starlock. "As you can see, it's anything but boring here." Scales shrugs back at Cerebros. "I dunno. It's nowhere I've been when I was explorin' before." Spike takes a drink of water and waits for the repair bay to be populated again. Starlock cringes at Scales and nods. "Well Imager is there soo.." She'd frown and rub at her helm. "Could ask 'er?" <> Scales says, "Hey, Imager... are you still outside th' idiot's door?" <> Grapple says, "No, he has me working on it now. It's gotten quiet in there. I'm a bit concerned." Scales sighs. "We might hafta go get 'im. If he's really messed up, he'd gonna need t'get hauled back here anyway." <> Starlock says, "Honestly I've been cornered since I heard Imager.." Cerebros nods and gets up. "Okay...I'm ready." <> Scales says, "So, where issit? We'll come help pry him out." <> Grapple says, "In one of the hallways in Decagon. Red Alert is going to blow a circuit!" Cerebros looks at Scales. "Suppose we should head over there?" Cerebros pauses and looks at Stormfront, wondering if he should go or not. Cerebros has left. Spike sighs and looks at Cerebros leaves. He looks at Stormfront and shakes his head. "Growing pains..." Grapple is currently knelt outside the door of a massive and inconveniently placed lab located in one of the main hallways of the Decagon. To say this lab is a fire and security nightmare is to understand the situation broadly. Grapple currently has his laser cutter hand attached and is slowly trying to cut through the door, which seems to be made of some extremely durable high-tech substance resisting Grapple's efforts. Starlock would follow behind Scales, looking around as she walked, taking in the halls that were now so new to her... She'd stop staring at grapple, and whistled. "That bad?" First Aid stays to the back "I'll be here in case any explosions or something worse happens. Don't worry. We have this." he says. Scales stares at the monstrosity that is the lab for a moment, then goes up to a pipe-shaped bit that connects it to the wall and eyes it carefully, as if checking to see if it will explode. The little dragon then uses the various bits sticking between wall and lab to climb up and see just how high this thing Grapple looks up from what he's doing and frowns. "I would hope there won't be any explosions. I get enough of this sort of thing with Wheeljack. I don't need it from an over-energized Brainstorm as well." He stops cutting for a moment and stands, stepping back a moment to watch Scales. Cerebros peers around. "Has...uh...has...has anyone...tried...talking to him?" Starlock crossed her arms and watched as Scales climbed the wall and waited for her to say what she saw. "...Does this happen often?" She'd ask with a quirked ridge. "...I think we're... pretty sure he's out cold?" She'd say, looking over to Cerebros. First Aid frowns under his msk 'THis could be good this could be bad. He has a history of over-energizing, but also a history of projects exploding." Scales works her way around, sniffing and checking both in regular vision and infrared, lookign for either a bomb or a way a tape coule get in. Neither would surprise her after seeing this thing. He tries to think of a diplomatic way to answer the question. "Usually not this bad, and not this often. I think the stress is getting to everyone," he guesses. First Aid nods "Seems to be that way. Well. Only one way to find out." Scales pauses. "Well, I found a vent.." she peers into it. "And... some kinda energon explosive, I guess? Something energetic. In the vent." She retreats a bit. "I'm not armored for that kinda boom." Cerebros frowns in concentration "What in Primus is he doing with explosives?" Starlock sighs and runs her hand over her battle-helm. "I am." She's say loudly. "My armor is fire proofed... " She'd call with knitted ridges. "Know.. unless it's not a fire type of bomb." Grapple straights up and holds up both his manipulator and cutter hands. "Wait wait wait!" he advises. "We're dealing with an over-energized mad scientist here. Are we sure breaking in is a good idea?" He looks at his failed efforts. "I'm having enough trouble with just the door!" First Aid pauses. "You think we should wait until he sobers up then? If he sobers up. I dont know." Cerebros looks at First Aid, then looks at Grapple and Starlock. "That may not be a bad idea. What do they call it... 'sleeping it off'?" Scales huffs. "If it were just fire, I could handle it jus' fine." She investigates further. "It kinda depends on how bad off he is, though. It could be days if he's really overcharged." Starlock clicks her tongue. "Yeaah and we don't exactly want /that/ just sitting there for days on end." She'd sigh. "....And uh.. after seeing the video, seeing how he went down, I'm kiinda worried about him." Grapple and the others are outside Brainstorm's enormous and poorly-placed lab, while Brainstorm himself presumably sleeps it off inside. Grapple has his laser cutter hand out and seems to have tried unsuccessfully to cut his way into Brainstorm's lab. Scales sighs. "I'm not finding any way in that isn't trapped." She peers down at Grapple. "An' your cutting laser's better'n anything I've got to get in." First Aid shakes his head. "He doesnt want something to get in or out." he syas. "We may have to wait until he comes online." "Well, there's a disconcerning thought." She'd state to aid, with knitted ridges. Grapple turns and looks at the others. "If it was an emergency, I'd suggest using either First Aid's shattergun or Starlock's... what's that weapon you use? ... to weaken the doorway, but it might be too dangerous. We're like as lot to set off an explosion and do more damage than we'd do just leaving Brainstorm passed out in a pool of engex." Grapple frowns. Ratchet, Brainstorm... it's getting bad. Cerebros says guardedly "Well, he seems to have not caused an issue for the past few hours, maybe it would just be best for him to 'sleep it off'?" Scales mutters to herself, "... themselves... for no good..." Stormfront frowns, "That is if he is indeed okay." He steps up behind the others curious as to what all the noise over the radio was. "We don't need to find another medic missing hands and legs....even if medic is rather loosely used here." A slight smirk on his face that he quickly schools to seriousness. Scales hunches on the edge of the lab like a small green gargoyle. "If he's just overcharged, then he's just bein' an idiot and he'll be fine. But I -am- a bit worried about him going on about gas. There's gasses that can really mess a mech up." First Aid nods "Allright, I can use my shattergun. Just tell me when you're ready and I can see about getting through the door with it." Scales eeps at that and launches herself off the lab to fly down and hide behind First Aid rather than being in the line of fire. "I have a couple.. A stun-stave that can form a blade to make it a scythe from the electrical energy, a pair of energon dual blades, a pair of dual pistols, there's my Nova-cannon in my alt-modes, but that's kiinda a bit much for what we want here." She'd list off, pretty much agreeing with Grapple. She'd then look at Aid and give him a thumbs up at ihm having this handled. Cerebros gulps "Is this really the one who's supposed to solve my mental problems?" Stormfront raises a forcefield with two hands up, though one hand seems to be helping hold a window open through the shield for First aid to shoot through. "If you see danger I can block the lab entrance with my forcefield completely." Stormfront adds to Cerebros, "They picked Dust Devil to mentor you, I believe someone has it out for you..." Cerebros looks at Stormfront and says "You ARE Dust Devil..." Starlock looks to Cerebros. "Kid, we're all a bit cracked here, just learn to live with it, and embrace it." She'd state with a nod. Grapple nods at the plan. "OK. Stormfront, be ready with that forcefield. You'll need to brace not only against possible explosions, but to seal off gas if the lab IS filled with it." Grapple turns to First Aid. "OK. Do it." Scales curls up as small as she can get behind the larger Bots now that there's going to be explosions. "Get down!" she hisses to Cerebros. First Aid aims at the door. "Hey you dont have to be crazy to work here but it helps. All clear?" he asks Stormfront is ready with the forcefield, waiting for the shot before he tries to close it up completely and protect First Aid and the others from any backblast. First Aid takes his shot, frowning. "I dont think its going through. Sure enough, First Aid is right. Even with the effects of the shatter cannon, the odd metal of Brainstorm's lab door refuses to be breached. If Brainstorm is dead in there, the Autobots just might have to wait to find out how. Stormfront frowns, "I have a plasma cannon but I am not sure that would be good to use in this situation. I'm open to suggestions." Scales peeks carefully. "Get somebody in demolitions?" Grapple looks back at Stormfront and Scales in alarm. "Do you think that's really prudent?" he gasps. Scales blinks. "Not to blow it up! To disarm the bomb in the vent!" "Oh!" Grapple restarts his vents in relief. "Yes. Yes. Right. Brawn, maybe? Twin Twist?" <> Stormfront says, "I wonder who is going to tell Brainstorm that Wheeljack and Perceptor have been given his lab...." <> Starlock says, "Don't look at me, I've delt with enough crazy demos." <> Stormfront says, "I think at this point we are all crazy." First Aid pauses. "We coudl scan outside the door for life signs." Stormfront thinks for a moment, "If you did that inside Metroplex...would the door come back as alive?" Starlock has to stop and acttualy think about that. "...Thats a good question acttualy." First Aid shakes his head. "The door doesn't have a seperate sparkpulse. Thats what I'd be looking for." Scales thinks about it, too, then shakes her head when First Aid answers. "And it's not really important right now." She looks at First Aid. "Your sensors go farther'n mine, I think." Stormfront grins and backs up, shutting down his forcefield generators so they dn't interfere with the scans. "I'll see if Red Alert or Prowl can force the door open...perhaps jazz. Call me if you need the forcefield again." Grapple rolls his optics. "Oh, Primus. Let's not get Red involved..." "...I mean Prowl can probably do it.. He's good at flipping tables so.." She'd joke with a grin. First Aid runs a scan, looking to see if he can detect any distress. If brainstorm's just sleeping and not in any danger this can wait until he wakes up in his mind. First Aid pauses. "Hes in there and not in danger. I say we let him sleep it off. He'd be more upset if we tore our way in to check on him." Grapple nods. "Probably wise," he agrees. He turns around to look at the odd collection of medics. "Alright. I guess return to Iacon Medical. We'll check on him in the morning. If nothing else, he'll probably have quite the CPUache." category:Logs